The proposed Cancer Prevention and Control Education Program at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center is designed to train research investigators. The cross-disciplinary curriculum will include a core curriculum in cancer biology, cancer prevention, public health and the behavioral sciences. Predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will have hands-on experience in ongoing peer-reviewed cancer prevention and control research projects under the mentorship of an established investigator. The M.D. Anderson Cancer Center has existing patient study databases and accessible populations for prevention and control intervention studies. Faculty research mentors in the proposed program supervise extensive laboratory and clinical facilities. Predoctoral trainees with Master's Degrees will be recruited from the basic biomedical sciences, biomedical statistics, epidemiology, behavioral and social sciences, nursing, and related public health disciplines. Postdoctoral trainees will be recruited in these areas as well as from clinical oncology. A special effort will be made to recruit women and minority trainees. Selection of the students will be carried out by the Cancer Education Committee based on the merit of the trainee's proposed educational objectives. A tailored educational plan for each trainee will include coursework, research project objectives, a timeline, and educational endpoint objectives. This educational plan will be approved and reviewed annually by the Cancer Education Committee. A faculty evaluation report will identify the trainee's strengths and limitations, based on the specific educational goals established in the trainee's educational plan. Trainees will present a research report at a scientific meeting and will be expected to publish their work in a peer-reviewed journal.